Lightspeed
Nate was taking a walk around the park to clear his head a bit, when he noticed Dria sitting on a bench across the park, reading a book. They had been dating briefly and had decided to take a break, though he found it interesting that she seemed to come up everywhere he went that day. He approached and casually asked, "What's that you're reading, there?" Without looking up from ther book, she said "Nate, I thought we were taking a break..." He threw up his hands in an attempt to avoid confrontation, "Oop, sorry. Was unaware that meant we couldn't speak. Y'know, babe, if you had written some rules, and given me some perameters or something, then this moment? This little exchange we go goin on here, would be a lot less awkward." She stood up looked him in the eye and rubbed his cheek. "Babe, you know I love you, but-" She slapped him. "I need some space." Then she walked away quickly, Nate qquickly in tow. "Oh, babe, why you gotta be like that? C'mon, ba-, Dria!!" They both were too caught up in their mini-argument to notice the large glowing orb in the middle of the park that they were approaching, that is, until it began flashing, then they both stopped mid-sentence as they, as well as a bunch of other people began to crowd around it. As it began to flash brighter, Nate got closer to examine it. As he got closer, Dria grabbed him by his shoulder saying "Nate, what the hell are you doin'?" "Babe, I know what I'm doing..." As he got even closer, she thought to herself, 'No he doesn't' and ran out to him. She reached Nate just as he touched the orn and it broke into a large deafening and blinding explosion. Nate came to in a crater, and when he got up, he noticed he was badly burned. He looked around and noticed that Dria was nowhere to be found., nor was anyone in about a mile radius. He ran around looking for her with inhuman speed.....more like SUPERHUMAN speed. suddenly, he became faint and passed out. He heard a dull voice calling out to him. Dria. He attempted to call out to her, but found his trenth was failing him. "dria.......Dria.....DRIA!!" He woke up violently yelling, and as he sat up, a large shockwave erupted from his body. He looked around the room he was in, and noticed that the shockwave had fried the TV. He was breathing hard and shaking wildly. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and suddenly Dria appeared in the middle of the room. Nate instinctively ran to the far end of the room with blinding speed. "Okay, how'd you do that? It's totally okay if you are, but Dria, are you a witch?" "What?" "Babe, level with me, just tell me, are you a witch?" "No, I'm not a witch you idiot. Better yet, how'd you move so fast?" "Idk, I just did..." "Exactly, you run fast, I teleport, don't judge me, babe." then she lightly tapped his cheek. Nate began to feel faint again and sat down. He rubbed his face and asked, "Okay, what the hell happened?" "Well, since you can't keep your hands off of stuff, that thing in the park exploded and we were the only two to not get blown up." "I thought you were dead." "Nah, just teleported a good way aways. Like, China aways." "Okay, why didn't we die?" "You care? Babe, we survived an explosion that killed thousands of people, and we got freaky powers out of it. Don't look a gift horse in the mouse, kid." "Okay, last question: Why do you know how to control it when I can't?" "You've been in a coma for about a month. Had time to figure it out." "Okay, then what do we do from here?" "Didn't you say the last one was your last question?" "Shut up, I've been in a coma," and he winked innocently."but seriously, what now?" Dria thought for a moment before she answered. "That, my friend, is the million dollar question......." and grinned deviously btw, after this, I changed Nate to Griffin, just too lazy to change it Category:Nhlott Category:Stories